


Nine in the Morning

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is frustrated with his boyfriend taking all the hot water, so he devises a creative solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapplerobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplerobots/gifts).



Your name is Jake English, it is nine in the morning on a Sunday, and you are not about to let your boyfriend hog all the hot water to himself again. You've had the idea you're planning on putting to use for awhile, but you've never tried to implement it before--until now. Dirk has been stressed at work lately, and for four straight days, he has gotten up at 8 am and drained your house of every drop of hot water until well after noon. But you're not about to let that happen today. No, you are not going to take another frigidly cold shower. You love your boyfriend and appreciate the therapeutic effects of his extensive ablutions, but enough is enough.

You reluctantly crawl out of bed and trudge out the bedroom door and down toward the end of the hall--which is currently doing a relatively good imitation of a sauna. Quietly pushing the door open, you peer inside to see Dirk just standing there with his head under the water. You frown and sigh to yourself--you hate seeing him like this. But maybe your plan can spare both of you some frustration.

Even though you tiptoe into the bathroom, Dirk still hears you and turns around. He looks at you through the glass and raises an eyebrow, questioning what you think you're doing barging in on his shower time. You raise your eyebrows suggestively and close the door partially behind you. Dirk's eyes widen in surprise as you pull the shower door open and step in with him.

"Jake, what--"

You yank the door shut and press Dirk up against the tiled wall, kissing him hard on the mouth. He makes a noise of surprise and pushes your shoulders, trying to get you to move. But you're not going anywhere. You trail your fingers down his side before wrapping your arm around his hips and pulling him toward you. You both moan at the friction, and Dirk starts to slowly kiss you back, draping his arms over your shoulders. Closing your eyes, you bring your hand up to run your fingers through his wet hair. When you start playing with his hair, he makes a small, needy sound, and you smile against his lips. You know he loves it when you do that. Maybe getting him to go along with this will be easier than you thought.

Pushing him back against the tile, you grind against him, prompting a moan from him. When he opens his mouth, you slip your tongue inside. You explore his mouth and pull both of you into the shower's spray. The water beats against your head and back as you pull away from Dirk, taking a moment to gasp for breath before pressing your lips to the side of his jaw. He tilts his head back to give you better access while reaching a hand up to tangle in your hair. You kiss teasingly slowly down his neck, and he rocks his hips toward you, panting. You're both quite hard.

"Jake... Just--" His words are cut off by a groan as you bite down, then press a kiss to the faint mark. His fingers are pulling on your hair a bit, but that only makes you moan as your lips make their way down his neck.

Between the heat and steam of the shower and the adrenaline and hormones pumping through you, you're starting to feel a bit light-headed, but you barely even notice. Dirk is panting in your arms, his head limp to one side as you graze your teeth over his collar bone. Suddenly, he tugs your head up by your hair, making you moan as he brings your lips to his. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, and suddenly, your back is against the slick shower wall. After a moment, he releases your lip and trails his hands down your sides. They come to rest on your waist, and as you try to grind against him, he pins your hips to the wall. You groan in frustration, and he gives you a teasing, almost sadistic smile. The small noise that comes out of your mouth brings even more heat to your face, but from the way his smile widens, he seems to like it.

He leans down, pressing his lips to your chest, and your fingers laced in his hair tighten. You watch him as he moves slowly across your chest, pausing to suck on your nipple. As he brushes his tongue over it, you moan. He knows what that does to you. But then, he moves on--lower, until he pauses to suck hard enough on your stomach to leave a mark. By then, both your hands are in his hair, pressing gently on his scalp, twisting in the soaked strands, pulling occasionally when he does something that surprises you. Finally, he leans back and looks up at you. The intensity in his eyes alone makes your heart race, and you can't look away from his bright orange irises. You move one hand from his hair to stroke his cheek, and he leans into your touch, his gaze softening to something between his previous smoldering intensity and complete adoration. You grin at him--a bad habit of yours in the middle of things that are supposed to be sexy--because you know that for as cool and intimidating as he can seem sometimes, nothing quite gets to him the way small gestures of affection do.

He turns and presses his lips to your palm before giving you one more glance and turning his attention lower. When he presses his lips to the tip of your dick, you moan, your involuntary thrust toward him stopped only by his hands on your hips. He swirls his tongue around it before licking the mix of water and precum away from your slit.

"Dirk..." You moan his name in between your panting, your hips still trying to push against his hands.

When he finally opens his mouth and takes you in, you groan his name again, tightening your fingers in his hair. He swirls his tongue around you before slowly moving toward you, taking in as much of your length as he can. Feeling the warmth around your member, you moan with each panting breath. Suddenly, one of his hands is gone from your hip as he reaches down to pump his own unattended erection. After a moment, he hums, the vibration making you cry out his name. Your body responds on its own, thrusting into his mouth. Your unexpected movement triggers his gag reflex, and you immediately pull back.

"S-sorry, Strider!"

He reaches up with his other hand to grab your hip, keeping you from moving away entirely. You stroke his hair as he pants through his nose to regain his breath. After a minute, he looks up at you, his lips still sealed around your erection, and you bite your lip, trying to control yourself. His hand moves down to his own dick again while he slides his lips further toward your base. When he hums around you again, you know what he wants you to do. He's given you blowjobs before, but he's never let you move, since you always manage to be a bit too eager and make him gag. But he deserves your being careful, so you force yourself to take it as slow as you can.

You pull your hips away, take a deep, shaky breath, and thrust toward him. So far, so good. You pull back again, then thrust, slowly establishing a rhythm which Dirk matches. He moans, and you feel the vibrations which make you moan in turn. You pant as you speed up the pace a bit, fucking Dirk's mouth as carefully as you can as you feel yourself get closer. He closes his eyes and groans, and you're finished. The only warning you can give him are your fingers tightening in his hair and your crying out his name as you throw your head back and come into his mouth.

In the time it takes you to recover, he's managed to swallow your cum and pulled back, pumping his dick with his hand. But you pull him up by his shoulders and press your lips to his, even though he's too preoccupied with his own closeness to move his lips enough to kiss you back. You bat his hand away from his erection and wrap your own around it, making him groan against your lips. In a few seconds, he shudders and cries out your name as he comes in your hand.

He collapses against you, resting his chin on your shoulder while you lean your cheek against his hair. You're still shaky, but you wrap your arms around him as tightly as you can. You stand there, your back against the tile with Dirk in your arms, until both of you are no longer panting. He pulls away, and you loosen your grip to let him. He looks at you for a moment, his small smile somehow lighting up his whole face. You grin back and bring your hand up to cup his cheek. He leans into your touch and reaches up to brush several wet strands of hair out of your face. Leaning forward, you bring your lips to meet his. You taste your own cum on his lips, but you can't bring yourself to mind. Unlike before, the kiss is unhurried and warm and sweet, and you can feel him relax against you.

When you finally pull away, you look up at the shower head that's been going this whole time. You barely even noticed.

"You think we should get cleaned up, Strider?"

He laughs. "Seeing as that was the point of this shower before it was interrupted."

You grin at him. "I hardly think you minded too much!"

He gives you one of his rare grins in reply before kissing you lightly.

After you both manage to get yourselves as clean as you can summon the energy to (the whole process being a bit less romantic and a bit more difficult than you expected with two of you vying for the soap, shampoo, and water to wash up before you collapsed), you step out of the shower, the bathroom foggy with steam. You each grab your towels and dry off as quickly as you can. Before you can finish rubbing your hair with your towel, Dirk heads for the linen closet, and you presume he's looking for the hairdryer. You don't bother doing anything with your hair when you're not going anywhere during the day, but Dirk always has to make sure his is just right.

So you're surprised to see that neither gel nor a hairdryer are in his hands when he closes the closet door and turns to you. He's pulled out the largest towel in the house (your Tomb Raider beach towel) and proceeds to drape it around both your shoulders. You smile like an idiot as you grab the end to pull him closer, leaning your forehead against his. He slips an arm around your waist and smiles at you before tugging you toward the bathroom door. You're grateful for both the towel and Dirk's body heat as soon as you open the door and step outside into the comparatively frigid hallway. You both walk quickly toward the bedroom, the wood floor cool against your bare feet.

As soon as you reach your bedroom, you both immediately drop the towel on the floor and dash toward the bed, pulling as many blankets over yourselves as you can grab. Once you're thoroughly buried, you wrap your arms around Dirk and pull him close, kissing his forehead, then his lips while he strokes your cheek and your hair. You roll over onto your back, and Dirk rests his head on your chest over your heart. He wraps his arm around you, and you rub his back until his breathing grows slow and steady. You smile contentedly and close your eyes, quickly drifting off.


End file.
